yogpodfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Barrett
Tina Ann Barrett '(born 16 September 1976) is a London based singer-songwriter and actress. Her first breakthrough came in 1999, at the age of 21, when she became a member of the pop group/band S-Club 7, where she enjoyed five years of hit record singles, arena tours and awards, including two Brit Awards. Her major breakthrough however came ten years later in 2009... when she was mentioned in the YoGPoD. In recent years, she has given rise to a new sport known as "spam Tina Barrett's MySpace page". Simon himself has said that only the Yogscast would talk about a person, who is not even famous, and has not been remotely for years. In-Yogiverse Tina Barrett has been an ongoing subject of the YoGPoD since episode three (though it was mentioned that she was discussed in the unreleased pilot episode). Initially, Lewis and Simon wanted Yognau(gh)ts to use her Myspace page as a YoGPoD message board, however the obsession began to grow gradually, especially for Simon. It was suggested by Simon in one episode of the podcast that Yognau(gh)ts should contact the Yogscast by smearing their response to the question "What would you do if you had a replica Frostmourne?" in their own feces on Tina's door. Simon's obsession began to waver after he heard the demo of her new single on her Myspace page, which he didn't like all too much, causing Simon to change his opinion and state that Hannah Spearritt was his favourite member of S-Club 7. His obsession died-down even further after Simon discovered that in 2003 a man was sent to prison for six months after stalking and threatening her. Tina Barrett featured in two YoGPoD liners, one in which Simon barely manages to imitate her through his laughter and another fan submission in which a robotic voice states that she is Tina Barrett. Simon also briefly visited a website that suggested that the 'S' in S-Club stood for 'Satan' and that Tina and the other six members were the embodiment of evil. In addition, Lewis once discovered a fake nude photograph of Tina, which Simon suggested sending to her by email on two occasions; firstly in Toaster Bags and Tina Barrett and secondly in Your Grandad Was A Bee? In the Podcast ''Incredible Podcast of Amazing Awesomeness', Tina asked Simon through the Ustream chat to suggest a name for her new puppy. Simon suggested the name Simon for her new puppy, but unfortunately this audio which was part of the "answering viewers questions" section of the show was cut from the iTunes version of the YogPod. Outside of the YoGPoD Tina first acknowledged her awareness of Lewis, Simon, and their podcast after the release of the music video for her 2012 song ''Fire, ''likely as a result of the sudden burst of recognition (and the resulting YouTube comments) from Yognau(gh)ts. Tina is known to be a member of the forums on the YoGPoD's official fansite (The Yogiverse) and speculation has arisen as to her involvement with future Yogscast productions. Adding fuel to the wild speculations of Yognau(gh)ts; in April 2014, when asked on Twitter if she would collaborate with Lewis and Simon, Tina confirmed that she would. Her page can be found here: Tina Barrett on Yogiverse. Quotes * "Ooh, hello. I'm Tina Barrett formerly of S Club 7. I still have yet to release my... my debut solo album because, it's not really going very well, but, um, in the meanwhile I like to listen to the YoGPoD. Ooh, it's, it's really good, ooh... Lewis and Simon... are really amazing. Goodbye." * (Robotic Voice) "Hello, I'm Tina Barrett from S Club 7 and I listen to the YoGPoD." Category:Celebrity Category:Simon's Voices